


Run Away

by ivorykeys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Stolen Kiss, extra scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorykeys/pseuds/ivorykeys
Summary: Just a short fluff scene after the Weasley twins leave school that has been bouncing around in my mind. Fred wants Hermione to come with him. Oneshot.





	Run Away

“What do you mean, you're not coming back?” an irate Hermione Granger screeched. The near-empty halls of Hogwarts made the timbre of her voice much more shrill than it actually was.

 

“That's just it. You've gone and said it,” Fred Weasley said with a teasing grin. “Georgie and I have got much better things to do than sit in detention and carve words into our hands.”

 

Hermione’s chin quivered, but her voice was clear. “But what about your education? Dumbledore’ Army? We need you.”

 

Fred considered her. He considered her pursed, full lips, defensive hands on braced hips, and rich dark eyes full of hurt. He considered the shadows on her lovely frowning face cast by the looming alcoves. He shook his head.

 

“You don't, love. You've got ickle students to train with Ronniekins, don't you?” he quipped. “You don't need me.”

 

Hermione took a deep breath. “I wasn't entirely speaking about Dumbledore’s Army.”

 

Fred dared a step toward her. Did she mean what he thought she meant?

 

“Then who else were you speaking about, Granger?”

 

“I was - that is, I  _ am  _ \- speaking about myself, Weasley.” Her hands dropped from her hips and began to fidget.

 

“Speaking about yourself,” he repeated, stepping closer still.

 

She inched toward Fred. “You've gone and said it.”

 

“Granger, do you need me?”

 

“Devastatingly so.”

 

He reached for her and tucked her head under his chin. She placed her cheek on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

 

“I am rather happy to hear it,” he rumbled. “I'm not coming back to school, though.”

 

Hermione sighed. She knew this was an exercise in futility. “I'm not looking forward to waking up in the morning and not having you at the breakfast table.”

 

“Come with me.” The words were out before he could stop them, and they kept tumbling from his mouth. “You can manage the shop, and help us keep inventory and do the smart math thing with the money. Run away with me, Granger.”

 

One hot tear slid from Hermione’s eyelid. She rubbed her cheek on Fred’s shirt to dry it.

“How I wish I could. I can't, you know I can't. I can't just leave school. Education is vital. And I've got to stay with Harry. Merlin knows he won't survive this year without me.”

 

“Awfully sure of yourself, aren't you, love?”

 

She could tell he was only half serious. “I have always been sure.” She raised her head to look him in the eye. “I'm sure about that, and I'm sure about this.

 

Standing on the very tips of her toes, she placed a light kiss on his jaw and heard his groan in return. He enveloped her in a warm embrace, burying his nose in her dry, frizzy curls.

 

“Merlin, you smell good. I'm positively mad about you, Granger.”

 

He began to walk her backwards until she was flush with the cold stone wall behind her. He leaned on the wall, bracing himself with his forearms on either side of her head.

 

“You'll write?”

 

The gentle command earned a laugh and a wide smile. “If I can remember how, I will write to you, love. I'm sure once I step foot outside of the castle all of my schooling will fall out of the back of my head and stay here while I go waste my life running a joke shop. At least that's what Mum thinks.”

 

“Let's not talk about your mother right now. She's dreadfully wrong, and blind to boot if that's her opinion.” Hermione pulled Fred in, both hands on either side of his face, and gently pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

He responded by snaking his long fingers around her waist, sliding down to grip her hips. He rested his forehead against hers and touched his nose to hers.

 

“Whatever will I do with you, Granger?”

 

Hermione only smiled and laid another light kiss on him. “I suppose you'll need to invest in an owl.”

 

“Or Floo powder.”

 

“Or you could stay.”

 

Fred sighed, a long release of tortured air. “We’re not coming back to Hogwarts, ever. I wasn't even planning on being here tonight. After the stunt we pulled during your O.W.L.s, I'm surprised Umbridge hasn't put up a Caterwauling Charm just in case one of us showed back up.”

 

“Then why are you here?” Hermione asked, her voice low and husky. Something caught in her diaphragm as Fred gave her a long look. She desperately hoped he'd say it was because of her.

 

“I had unfinished business,” he said after a pregnant pause.

 

“Oh.” She tried not to feel as if he'd kicked her in the gut, and pulled away a bit.

 

“Oi. Where did your mind just go?” He brushed a lock of hair from her temple. “Don't let your confidence go just yet, Granger. My unfinished business was you.”

 

“Fred,” she whispered, “please don't forget about me when you leave for good.” Her arms slid around his solid torso to clasp the taut muscles in his back. 

 

“I could never forget about you. Give us a kiss, then, my lovely lady. I’m off to buy myself an owl, as my first business purchase.” A teasing smirk played at the corner of his mouth. “I solemnly swear I won’t ever use it for personal purposes.”

 

“I think you're lying.”

 

“I think you're right.”


End file.
